


Never let me go

by YouTouchedMeHere



Series: Kadena Daydreams [2]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTouchedMeHere/pseuds/YouTouchedMeHere
Summary: Kat has a panic attack and Adena is the only one who can make her fell better and they eventually find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Kat Edison & Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Series: Kadena Daydreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694272
Kudos: 39





	Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a reinterpretation of episode 3 of season one, when Kat's nudes get leaked. I flash forwarded the scene to season 4 Kadena: they are not together, they are still walking in the friendship territory but I added a twist to it :)  
> Just a tiny "trigger warning": there's a mildly graphic scene of a panic attack right at the beginning, so be careful if you're sensitive to this topic.  
> Enjoy ❤️

~Fashion closet. NOW. It's an emergency. It's about Kat~  
Adena read the message Sutton had just sent her and her stomach twisted. Sutton rarely texted her, and when she did it was usually to send her memes about Kat during board meetings. But this was different, it sounded like something bad had happened and the thought that it involved Kat just made everything worse. She quickly excused herself to the photography team and ran towards the elevator, rapidly pressing on the button as if it could make it go faster. As soon as the elevator's doors opened, she jumped out and headed towards the fashion closet; Sutton was waiting for her at the door and she had a concerned look on her face "Sutton what happened?!" She immediately asked while walking in her direction "Kat's having a panic attack, we tried calming her down but she won't listen, not to me, not to Jane, not even to Jacqueline for God's sake, so we were hoping you could help her. I can't tell you what happened right now, we don't have time, just get inside and see if you can fix it, please! I've never seen her like this before!" Adena felt confused, everything was happening so fast, it didn't even give her the time to register what Sutton had said to her, but she knew one thing: Kat needed her, badly, and something clicked inside of her, something like a basic instinct that pushed her to open the door. As soon as she saw Kat, her heart sank: she was obsessively walking back and forth, she was crying uncontrollably and she was shaking. Jane was trying to calm her down, but clearly she was failing.  
Adena immediately closed the short distance between her and Kat, moving past Jane "I got this" she quickly told her. She got closer to Kat and was able to grab her by her shoulders, forcing her to look at her "Kat, I need you to calm down okay? You're hyperventilating so I need you to just breathe with me, can you do this? If you won't calm down you'll eventually pass out, so please, please breathe with me" Adena kept her hands firmly wrapped around Kat's shoulders and began inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, showing Kat how to breathe in order to calm down "Alright, let's inhale...and exhale. Again. Inhale...and exhale" Kat followed Adena's instructions, tears still rolling down her face, and her breath came out in shaky sobs. Adena moved her hands up to cup her face and took a step closer to her, now that she had managed to establish a safe environment between them. "Keep going, in...and out. Deep breath in….and out. You're doing great, keep breathing with me". Sutton and Jane were staring at them, holding on to each other with knitted brows and worry written all over their faces. It was painful seeing Kat like that, but what hurt the most was the feeling of powerlessness that took over them. They decided it was better to give them some time and let Adena take care of her so they took a step back and Sutton muttered "We'll be right there, babe" immediately followed by Jane blowing a kiss at her, and then they exited the fashion closet, hoping Adena could work her magic and make Kat feel better.  
Adena kept her eyes fixated on Kat's, who was finally starting to calm down; her breathing was evening out and the shaking was basically imperceptible. "Alright a couple more times. Inhale...and exhale. Good, see? You're doing better, keep going. In...and out. Okay. Now can you please do one on your own? Can you do that for me?" Kat slowly nodded her head and proceeded to inhale and exhale deeply, closing her eyes. "Great, you did a great job, Kat. Now is it okay if I hug you? Are you okay with it or do you feel constricted?" Kat opened her mouth and her voice came out barely audible "It's okay...please hug me". Adena's heart broke as soon as she heard those words. Kat just sounded so fragile and broken and she didn't even know the cause of her pain. She pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, wrapping her arms around her back and Kat immediately latched her arms around her neck, desperately sobbing on her shoulder and clinging on to her as if she was the only thing that kept her from falling apart.  
"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here for you, let it all out" Adena gently whispered to her ear in a soothing tone, rubbing her back and pulling her impossibly close. "You're okay, you're safe, I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere" she gently shifted to leave a kiss on her hair and she left her lips pressed there, as she swayed in a soothing motion. She felt Kat relax into her, her sobbing had turned into sporadic hiccups and she was breathing fine. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, I'm here, you're okay. I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere. Shhh" Adena gently stroked her hair in a comforting way and she kept rocking her until she felt like she had completely calmed down.  
"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Adena softly asked her, pulling away from their hug and caressing her cheek. Kat sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, here sit down with me" Adena took her hand and moved her towards the small sofá in the middle of the closet; she let her sit down and then she knelt down between her legs, resting her hands on her thighs. She noticed that Kat was hesitant so she quickly reassured her "Whenever you're ready, I'm here to listen. I am sure we will find a way to fix whatever happened, together" she looked into her eyes and gently caressed her cheek.  
"I had arranged with Jacqueline to present the new VR project to the board today. I was so excited, I was ready, I spent the whole night yesterday rehearsing my speech, I was ready to answer all the questions they might have brought up and this morning I was looking forward to this meeting. Everything's was great, but then, just before I entered the conference room, I got a notification and when I opened it I saw that some guy had leaked a...personal picture of me. It's a photo I took a few years ago in France but the thing is...I'm topless. And I just feel so stupid because I work with this kind of things, it's my job, I know how the internet goes and I also know that there's no way to take something back once you've posted it, not even by deleting it" Anger and sadness were playing on Adena's face, but she just limited herself to a simple comment, not wanting to upset the girl in front of her even more "Kat I am so sorry. Maybe we could try talking with Jacqueline, I'm sure she knows some computer freak who can at least remove that nasty tweet" Kat shook her head "I still haven't spoke to Jacqueline, she knows about what happened, she saw it too, because even tho I had seen that tweet, I still tried to do the presentation anyways, but then I saw several people from the board were checking their phones and I am sure they saw it too. That's when I started panicking and left the room. Sutton caught me before I could crush against one of the interns and immediately brought me to the fashion closet but I was already spiraling so I didn't get the chance to talk to Jacqueline. God I feel like such an idiot! How could I walk out of the room like that?! I know better than this, I have to fix it!" She tried to get up but Adena firmly held her down by her legs "Kat are you kidding me? You have nothing to apologise for, you were violated, your reaction was more than justified! Hey listen to me" she cupped her face again, forcing her to look into her eyes "Your job is safe, I'm sure Jacqueline is already taking care of it and trust me when I tell you that we will find those pigs that did this to you and we will get justice okay? I won't let this slide, we will figure it out, legally of course!" She chuckled, perfectly aware of Kat's impulsive means to get revenge and Kat laughed with her, making Adena's heart a bit less heavy. "Hey...everything is gonna be okay. Nobody does this to you and gets away with it, you understand me?" Adena said, her eyes drowning in Kat's brown pupils, and then she gently kissed her forehead.  
"Here's what we're gonna do now: you are taking the rest of the day off, go home, take your time to process everything and to fall apart. If you need anything, literally anything, you call me okay? And then I will swing by your apartment as soon as I get off here, is that alright?" A small smile appeared on Kat's face "Adena you don't have to do this, seriously, I don't want you to mess up your life for me…" Adena vigorously shook her head "Hey I'm doing this because I want to, and because I want to be there for you, especially right now. If you're not comfortable with me stopping by later, that's okay, but don't shut me out okay?" Kat held her hand, playing with her fingers for a second before answering "No, of course I want you to stop by! Thank you so much, for everything" Adena smiled at her and then she got up "Okay so I'm gonna go talk to Jacqueline and tell her you're going home, I'll be right back" she exited the fashion closet and bumped into Sutton and Jane who immediately blurted out "How is she?!?" Adena smiled "She's...better definitely. Can you guys check on her while I go talk to Jacqueline? I suggested Kat to take the day off. Oh and can you please call an Uber for her? Thank you very much!" The girls nodded and Sutton immediately opened the Uber app, but then, as Jane was entering the fashion closet, Sutton called Adena "Hey so I thought that you should know this: earlier, when Kat started freaking out, we all tried calming her down of course but she wouldn't listen to us, and suddenly she said your name, and then she begged us to call you...Adena you were the only one who was able to make her feel better. I feel like you should give it a little thought, that's it. And thank you again!" Adena looked at her, a mix of different feelings fogging her mind, and everything she managed to get out was "Thank you for telling me" then she politely excused herself and headed towards Jacqueline's office.

"Bye munchkin, we love youu!" Jane and Sutton said, waving at Kat, who was already in the elevator with Adena. She chuckled and blew a kiss at them, right before the doors shut.  
Her and Adena stepped outside of the Safford building, where an Uber was waiting for them.  
"Okay so call me when you get home and I'll be at your place in a few of hours okay?" Adena asked Kat, who nodded and replied "Yes, thank you again" Adena pulled her into a hug and Kat took the chance to nuzzle into her neck and leave a small peck there, relishing in her perfume.  
Adena then opened the car door for her and, before the driver took off, she told her "Kat...it's okay to not be okay sometimes" A sad smiled appeared on Kat's face and she ducked her head down, then she waved at Adena and the driver took off.

It was 8:30pm when Kat heard a soft knock on her door and went to open it. A cheerful Adena appeared in front of her, holding a bag in her hand "Hey there!" Kat let her in and looked at the bag "What do you have there?" She asked. Adena settled her stuff on the kitchen counter and looked at her with a smirk "So this is kind of a survival kit: the girls gave me this products for you, I'm pretty sure they raided Scarlet's beauty department, so there's a "Calmomille", I'm quoting, face mask, a moisturizer and a lavender bath bomb, this bag smells so good! And I brought tea, the real one, not the fake one that you buy at the store" she winked at her and Kat smiled "Thank you for everything, I'll make sure to text the girls later" she was oddly quiet and, even though she looked a bit better, something was still bothering her and Adena immediately noticed "Hey...how are you feeling?" "Better...I mean I did spend the whole day crying but I'm feeling better." Adena walked closer to her and tilted her head "Would you like to sit down and talk about it?" Kat's answer came out in a whisper "Yes" and they both sat down on the couch. "Jacqueline called me earlier, she wanted to know how I was feeling and she told me that they were able to take down the tweet and block all the hate comments. I haven't had the courage to open my Twitter yet." She took a brief pause and sighed "I had a lot of time today to think about everything that happened and I realized something: today was probably one of the worst days of my life and...the only person who was able to turn it upside down was you. You were the only thing on my mind among the whole mess I was going through and I wanted you. I wanted to hear your voice, I wanted to feel your hands on me, to feel your body pressed against mine. It was literally the only thing I was thinking about before you arrived today. You were my anchor today. And honestly I feel like an idiot because it took me a freaking panic attack to understand that I'm not over you. I want you in my life and not as a friend. And yes I know I was the one who needed some time to find herself, but I'm tired of looking for something when everything I want and need is right here before my eyes" Adena's breath got caught in her throat, her heart was beating so fast she was afraid even Kat could hear it and she felt the sudden urge to throw herself at the girl in front of her. Both girls leaned over, closing the small distance that was keeping them apart. Their foreheads touched, and they closed their eyes for a second. When they opened them, Adena let her gaze travel down to Kat's lips and Kat let her eyes linger on Adena's lips too. They were inches apart, everything around them had disappeared, the only thing that they could feel was the tension between them, ready to be released. They both held their breath for a second and then their lips finally collided, crashing against one another in a bruising kiss. Adena inhaled deeply, as Kat let her hand wander down her back and she wrapped her arms around Kat's neck. Their legs were tangled, their bodies were finally glued to each other and suddenly breathing wasn't a priority anymore. Kat melted in Adena's arms, feeling like a weight had finally been lifted from her chest and right now everything she could think of was Adena's burning body on her.  
They eventually came up for air and Adena was the first one to break the silence "I missed you so much, you have no idea" her hands moved to cup her cheeks and she pecked her once more. "I know, I missed you too" Kat's lips were back on Adena's, firmer this time, as she swiped her tongue on Adena's bottom lip. Adena opened her mouth, letting her tongue slide against Kat's, both girls fighting for dominance in a sensual dance. Adena's heavy breathing and soft moans, Kat's hands frantically roaming her body, their panting increasing with every kiss they stole from the other, it was all almost too much after being apart for so long. Kat pulled away from the kiss and fixated her eyes in Adena's "Hey...I hope you don't take this the wrong way, I am definitely enjoying this very, very much but...I don't know if I want to go, you know, all the way tonight…" Adena stroked her cheek with her thumb "We don't have to do anything tonight...and trust me I can see that you're enjoying this" Kat strained her neck upwards to kiss her again, but Adena denied it to her "Could we, like...take this to your bed tho?" And, despite the premise she had just made, her eyes sparked with lust when she answered "Yes, we should definitely do that".  
Both girls stood up and moved to the bed, where Adena laid down and gestured to Kat to lay on top of her. Kat rested her head on Adena's chest, listening to the calming sound of her heart beating rhythmically; she draped her arm around Adena's waist and tangled her legs with her. Adena, on the other hand, let her hand get lost in Kat's bouncy curls, stroking her soft hair in a soothing motion, making Kat's eyes slowly drift shut. She began humming a soft tune, like a lullaby, and she immediately felt Kat's body completely relax and give in, releasing all the built-up tension and hard feelings of that awful day.  
They stayed there, in that exact position, Kat all snuggled up against Adena's body and Adena protectively hugging her, and it felt like time had froze. Both girls wished they could spend the rest of their lives like that, relishing in each other's warmth. Adena left a an absent-minded kiss on Kat's hair and went "You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about moments like this, in the last couple of months" she sighed, kissed the top of her head again and continued "Do you need anything else?" Kat tightened her arms around her, almost as if she feared that she could slip away and answered "Just hold me...like this...and never let me go" Adena smiled  
"Never".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!❤️


End file.
